The invention relates to a device in accordance with fluid technology, having at least one connecting body, through which at least one fluid-carrying conduit extends and terminates at the exterior of the connecting body in a connecting opening, and having at least one elastic fluid-carrying hose with elastomeric properties, which is or can be connected with the at least one fluid-carrying conduit by means of a connecting arrangement by a plug-in connection, wherein the connecting arrangement comprises a holding slide, which is or can be seated on the connecting body so that it is displaceable in the direction of an actuating axis extending transversely in respect to the longitudinal axis of the connecting opening, and through which a pass-through opening extends, which has an insertion section, and a holding section, which is narrower than the latter and adjoins it in the direction of the actuating axis, wherein the holding slide can be selectively positioned in a release position, in which the insertion section is aligned with the connecting opening, and in a holding position, in which the holding section is aligned with the connecting opening.
A device in accordance with fluid technology of this type can for example comprise a valve arrangement, which has a connecting body which makes possible the releasable connection of fluid-carrying hoses leading to consumers.
A device in accordance with fluid technology of the type mentioned at the outset, which is formed by a braking system in a motor vehicle, is disclosed in DE 2 849 133 A1. A connecting body formed by a valve housing is equipped here with several fluid-carrying conduits, each one of which terminates via respective connection openings at the exterior of the valve housing. A brake line can be connected to each connecting opening, wherein the connecting device employed for this has a connecting plug and a holding slide assigned to the latter. The brake line is pushed on a connecting socket of the connecting plug and is connected to the valve housing by means of the connecting plug. This connection is accomplished by plugging the connecting plug into the associated connecting opening, and this by passing it through a pass-through opening formed in the holding slide. The pass-through opening has a keyhole contour and, by displacing the holding slide, can be positioned such that either an insertion section of greater diameter is aligned with the connecting opening in a release position or, in a holding position, a holding section of a lesser diameter. In the holding position the slide engages a circumferential groove of the connecting plug with slide sections which extend from the sides of the holding section and locks the connecting plug, so that it is axially fixed in place on the connecting body.
For the releasable connection of the fluid-carrying hoses of this known device it is absolutely necessary to equip the respective fluid-carrying hoses with a plug-like connecting piece. The connecting plug is always plugged in or pulled out for making or releasing the connection, while the fluid-carrying hose always remains on the connecting plug. Therefore the hose system of the device in accordance with fluid technology requires a relatively large outlay in manufacturing technology and entails a relatively cumbersome manipulation.
It is also already known to design the connecting measures for fluid-carrying hoses in devices in accordance with fluid technology in such a way that the interface for making and releasing the fluid connections is directly assigned to the respective fluid-carrying hose. The latter can be fixed in place, without prior equipping it with a connecting plug, directly in a connecting device assigned to a connecting body. The prior art of this type is disclosed in DE 1 975 574 C1, for example. If very small hose cross sections are involved, the difficulty in manipulating such connecting devices is disadvantageous, in particular for releasing a fluid-carrying hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,221 already describes a connecting system for flexible hoses, in which a hose can be directly fixed in place by a holding slide. However, for inserting and releasing the hose it is necessary here to remove the holding slide every time. Different from the arrangement in accordance with DE 2 849 133 A1, in this case the wider, and not the narrower, section of the opening of the holding slide is used for holding the hose in place.